Candle Flames
by Bria1
Summary: A Kel story set during Squire. Just something I whipped up involving a homecoming, a ball, midwinter love, and a bit of a mystery. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

~Candle Flames~  


  
The warm water of the oversized wooden tub was, in Kel's eyes, enough to grant her every wish. The foaming suds purged the dirty squire of a week's worth of sweat while the rest of the fresh liquid rinsed the grime from her hair. She was home. Back in her chambers near her lord, Raoul. Back with her fellow squires, who she couldn't help but dearly miss. Back for midwinter in Tortall. Even serving at the annual ball held more appeal than returning south, and this opinion was not Kel's alone, but that of everyone who had been under Lord Raoul's last command.  
  
The Own had just returned from a particularlly tiring mission. Mud slides just inside Tortall's border demanded every knight and squire's attention or the consequences would be undoubtedly darastic. Sancrans lunged at the oppertunity to weaken their neighbors and entire villages could be destroyed without resources left for reconstruction. So there they had ridden. Across leagues of marshy fields and endless plains of dust, so that when the winds of winter began to creep upon the party, even the most steadfast looked forward to a bed and a bath.   
  
A knock sounded through the dressing room door. Kel stepped from the tub and snatched a clean towel off the washstand. "Who's there?" She called, rubbing the drips from her legs and arms.  
  
"It's Lalasa, your ladyship." Came the soft voice from behind the door.   
  
"Oh!" The squire draped a cotton robe over her shoulders and tied the sash. "I sorry, I'll be right there. Oh, it's so good to see you!"   
  
After tidying the dressing room, Kel left in donning tan breeches and a warm tunic of royal blue. Crossing to the main room, she almost forgot herself at the sight of her friend.   
  
"How is the shop coming? I haven't visited in ages." The young steamstress found herself being hauled by the entusiastic squire toward a chair.   
  
"Everything has been going so well, my lady. The queen, herself, asked me to design her gown for the midwinter ball. Actually that is what I came to speak to you about."  
  
Kel turned from her wardrobe and g at the other young women. "The queen?"  
  
"No! Your midwinter gown. After what the king..." Her voice drifted at the baffled look on her old mistress's face. "I'm sorry. I believe one of us is missing something..." She suddenly became herself at four years younger and stared sheepishly at the floor.  
  
"I believe I am missing something." Muttered Kel. "But squires are serving this year. What do you mean, "my gown"?"  
  
Lalasa was quick to reply. "This year, the squires are serving first, and are then permitted to attend the ball while the pages serve for the second half of the evening. Formal attire is required, and so...well, I'd like to have the honors of making your dress. I've already gotten your measurements, and I even have some patterns cut out. I-"  
  
"It's all right, Lalasa." This was certainly news. "It's fine, I simply...wasn't told of this. Raoul has a bit of explaining to do." She slammed her drawer closed with her heel as she turned to exit the room.   
  
Lalasa shook her head and watched the girl take her angry leave. *Nobles.* She thought to herself. *Always making things complicated.*  
**************************************************  
Well, I hope you enjoy! I have some plans for future chapters including a thief and a bit of romance. Please review, and if you have any questions, comments, or things of the like, feel free to e-mail me at Starbright1325@yahoo.com. :)  
  



	2. Reunion

Kel stormed through the palace's empty corridors, all the while plotting what her silent knight master was in for. The old snake-in-the-bed routine was beginning to sound very appealing to the angry squire. Why was she the always the last to hear of things? *It seems the palace gossip circle is gapping.* She thought, wryly.   
  
After a few long minutes of searching in all of the wrong places, Kel discovered Raoul in the library, practically buried in dusty volumes of history.   
  
"Raoul!" She cried upon his sight. "Might there be something that you've forgotten to tell me about? Maybe something...oh, say...like a ball? Maybe...one that your own squire will be attending?"   
  
"Ah, yes..." The large knight rose and resettled himself on the leather. "There is something you should know about that."  
  
"Save you breath, Sir Knight. Lalasa has already filled me in. But isn't there some sort of unwritten contract that binds a knight to tell his squire when she's required to don a formal dress?" She threw him a quizzical stare that was foiled by her dancing eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, Kel. I really did mean to speak with you, but there's been so much going on with the ambassadors visiting and everyone returning to court. I'll eat my armor if the the king can pull this one off smoothly." He stood and began to stack the books on a nearby table. "I'm not exactly thrilled about this little arrangement either, you know. Social function don't rest well with me."  
  
"I know." Kel relpied. "We're in this together." She spoke as if embarking on the quest of the century. "I'd best get back to Lalasa now. I'd rather find her than have her come and find me in the middle of practice." She presented her knight master with a slight bow from the shoulders before turning to leave the chamber.   
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thrust. Perry. Crescent. Thrust again. Kel shoved her sword toward that of her opponent. She cut in and then turned on tip-toe to avoid Faleron's blade. Searching for an opening, she distracted him with a series of short blows near his right shoulder, and then whipped her weapon around to rest just above his hands. With a flick of her wrist and a slight twist of her knees, her friend was disarmed.   
  
"All right. I give." The knight gasped. He leaned over to rest his hands on his knees. "I haven't dueled like that in a long time. All we've seen are raiders, and well...I'm sure you're familiar with their code of honor." Faleron straightend and grinned at the lady squire.   
  
"I'm glad you're back." Kel told him. "It's wonderful all of us are together again. At least for awhile. I swear, you all go off and become knights and we never see you again!"   
  
"It's a big season for reunions, I guess." He replied. "I know my family's doing the same. Everyone spread out across Tortall, and finally coming back to see one another." He began to walk toward the armory and then brought up his sleave to wipe the sweat from his brow. "So, you're coming to the ball, aren'y you? For midwinter? Cleon will be there, you know."   
  
Kel laughed. "Yes, I'll be there. Lalasa's already almost finished with my gown." She followed the knight and proceeded to hang her borrowed sword on a rack with the others.   
  
"I'm almost looking forward to it." Said Faleron, placing his sword next to Kel's. "I haven't spoken to many of these people in ages, and I'll enjoy food if not the company."   
  
The squire laughed out loud once more. "We'd best be heading back to the palace. The sun's almost down."   
  
"Yes." Her friend answered. "And Kel-" He paused before continuing. "It was good seeing you again." She smiled.  
  
"You too." And with those final good-byes, the two of them went their separate ways.  
*****************************************************************************  
Okay, I know a lot didn't happen in that chapter, but it was kind of like a transition, you know? :) Anyway, more coming soon.  



End file.
